Un Corazón Normal
by ElisaM2331
Summary: 1983, Berlín. El Sida comienza su macabra desolación y las víctimas van apareciendo por doquier, entre ellos un perdido chico de diecinueve, con un doloroso pasado a cuestas y cicatrices cubriéndole el alma, se encuentra con un joven y prodigioso estudiante de medicina al cuál le mostrará más allá de toda teoría lo que es un corazón humano. Un corazón sublime. Un corazón normal.
1. Un Corazon Errante

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Discrimimación. Violencia. Mención de violación.**

* * *

 _"1983, Berlín. El Sida comienza su macabra desolación y las víctimas van apareciendo por doquier, entre ellos un perdido chico de diecinueve, con un doloroso pasado a cuestas y cicatrices cubriéndole el alma, se encuentra con un joven y prodigioso estudiante de medicina al cuál le mostrará más allá de toda teoría lo que es un corazón humano. Lo bello, fragil y sublime que es un corazón normal. Y sin embargo, en lo que parecería el comienzo de una nueva vida, Levi entenderá de la manera más trágica posible lo que sintió ese ángel, al atravesar lo que parecería el invierno de su vida"_

 **Un Corazón Normal**

El verano estaba en su auge, y mi camino era casi eterno, perdido entre las calles de la gran ciudad sin rumbo alguno. No me parecía algo alarmante, simplemente estaba algo cansado. El sol intenso me calentaba la cabeza y me revolví los cabellos para tratar de apasiguar la sensación de quemazón. Caminé y caminé hasta que me cansé. Y luego seguí.

Pasé la tarde en la biblioteca, una que me encontré por ahí y tras charlar con la encargada, una chica bonita de pelo rizado y ojos cafés me despedí y salí de ahí para encontrarme con la noche. ¿que tipo de noche me aguardaba? No lo sabía. Caminé por la acera, contigua a la biblioteca y me perdí en pensamientos tratando de recordar el nombre de todos aquellos que me brindaron su calor en lo que sentía, era el invierno de mi vida.

Primero estaba Reiner, con sus brazos grandes y su pecho amplio. Con esas manos enormes pero suave que acariciaban mi espalda siempre que me tomaba, viendome cómo si yo fuese alguna especie de obra de arte. Me susurraba palabras dulces y me besaba con ternura por la mañana, antes de volverme a montar y salir por la puerta, rumbo a su trabajo. Nuestros encuentros eran esporádicos, en el segundo piso de un motel, frente a la piscina.

Había Domingos en los cuáles, luego de haber agotado nuestros cuerpos hasta el punto más alto, nos vestíamos y salíamos a la terraza. Recuerdo lo bien que se sentía ese brazo en torno a mi cintura mientras yo reposaba sobre su regazo, perdido entre nubarrones lejanos y un corazón noble latiéndome contra el oído.

A Reiner Braun siempre le recordaría con cariño, pienso, recargandome en una esquina, ausente en mis memorias, las memorias de una vida tan ajena a la que ahora transcurría a mi alrededor, con el corazón de Alemania rodeándome por doquier.

Estaba vestido tal y cómo me había dejado Marco. Marco, el de los besos dulces y las caderas divinas, que me penetraban casi con miedo a romperme. El de los ojos cálidos y saliva ardiente que me hacía estremecerme entre orgasmos que pecaban de intensos. Marco, el de los rizos negros y pecas adorables... Marco, el de palabras tiernas y abrazos fruncidos.

Marco el de los Sábados de recorridos sin fin. El de la espalda ancha en la que me aferraba, tanto cuando iba en la moto, abrazado a su cuerpo, cómo en la cama, mientras le gritaba al mundo que por mí bien se podía ir al infierno, estravíado entre orgasmos que me hacían llegar al nirvana.

Marco solía llevarme por doquier, y me fotografiaba cómo si fuese yo bonito. Él siempre me decía eso. Que yo era bonito...-Eres precioso, Eren. Sonríe, sonríe para mí...

No recuerdo cuántas fotografías me sacó, sólo sé que fueron muchas. Nuestra última noche fue hace un lapso relativamente corto, y ahí, antes de acostarnos bailamos a la luz de una mortecina lámpara vieja y desválida, mientras él me sostenía con sus brazos, aquellos en los que deseé quedarme para siempre.

Le rogué que no me dejara ir, y él simplemente me besó.

Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo al saber que aquel beso sería el último, y tras gemir cómo locos, perdidos entre las sábanas me dejé caer sobre su pecho color canela y arrullé mi dolida mente con el bonito sonido de su corazón.

Me fui con el alba, para evitarme el dolor y la profunda pena de verlo partir, dejándome atrás sin mirar cuánto había hecho y deshecho con sus besos de amor y su cuerpo cálido.

Cerré la puerta y no me detuve hasta llegar a una estación dónde un sujeto de pelo cenizo me recogió. Lloré sin parar pensando en Marco y volví a llorar al recordar a Reiner. Estaba tan roto, tan deshecho, tan partido... Así que no me importó inclinarme sobre aquella maquina vieja y polvorienta de Pin-Ball y abrirme para Jean Kirschtein, quién me montó cómo si fuese una perra en celo.

No me importó, de verdad que no.

Ahí, indefenso mientras el lugar que muchos habían invadido pero pocos amado, era profanado simplemente pensé en lo cálido que se sentía Jean en esos momentos, mientras gruñía y jadeaba sin control. Se sentía cálido y calmó mi frío interno con embestidas brutales que me hacian gritar. Continua, continua, rómpeme, no importa...

Ya estaba yo roto, de todas maneras.

Cuando se corrió, no se molestó en llevarme a mí al orgasmo. Y cuando salió de mí y me observó con esos ojos crueles y despiadados no pude evitar echarme a llorar. Yo, que había sido deseado por Reiner Braun el de los abrazos eternos. Yo, que había sido querido por Marco Bodt el de los besos tiernos... Siendo usado cómo una perra por alguien tan cruel cómo Jean.

Y sin embargo, no protesté.

No tenía manera de mantenerme, así que soporté su lujuria sin mucho afán. Al final de cuentas, yo ya estaba roto. Y por eso no importaba mucho.

Pero lo que no podía evitar hacer, era llorar. Llorar cada vez que me tomaba, porque me lastimaba y porque mi mente no podía dejar de gritarme los nombres de los hombres que calmaron con su calor el invierno de mi vida.

La última ocasión, Jean me llevó de nuevo a la vieja tienda dónde estaba la maquina de Pin-Ball. Soporté una vez más su miembro haciéndome daño, y soporté nuevamente mi boca y cuerpo ser tan lastimados cómo mi corazón. Y antes de que se corriese, me perdí un último segundo entre las luces brillantes de la maquina contra la que era tomado.

Me perdí en recuerdos, unos dulces y otros amargos, unos lejanos y otros más cercanos. Unos inocentes y otros que pecaban de perversos y luego de eso, me aferré a mi nuevo descubrimiento. Jean era esa parte tan amarga que le faltaba a mi vida probar. Reiner fue el ardiente deseo. Marco el profundo cariño. Y Jean... Bueno, Jean estaba en la vérsatil posición que había entre el asco y el rencor.

Me levanté de golpe, pegándole en la nariz y provocando que cayese. Me subí el corto short de mezclilla y lo golpeé en la entrepierna expuesta, haciéndole llorar. Tal y cómo él había hecho conmigo. Tomé las llaves de su coche y huí de él, tan rápido cómo pude. Pero a los pocos kilómetros me di cuenta que tan perdido estaba de nuevo, entré en pánico, dejé el auto junto a la carretera y corrí y lloré hasta que perdí la consciencia.

Me encontré vagando nuevamente.

En las calles conocí a todo tipo de gente. Desde la peligrosa de la que procuré alejarme, hasta la buena. La que me brindaba abrazos y comida sólo por que sí. Probé de todo extravíado en los callejones de la baja Berlín, dónde conocí el placer de una cogida rapida en un callejón, hasta el extasis de sentirme aire entre humo y risas descontroladas. En ligeros caminos de polvos blancos y cigarrillos ligeros.

El tiempo se distorcionó de tal manera, que por momentos incluso me sentía eterno.

E hice de todo. Incluso me atreví a cantar en un bar en el que me aplaudieron ebrios y felices los clientes, llamandome adjetivos dulces y graciosos. En esa ocasión Christa, la prostituta de la avenida junto a la gran tienda de géneros me vistió de blanco y me hizo sonrojar las mejilla. Bertholdt, el chico con el que me pasaba las noches gimiendo de placer en los callejones me cargó, me dió vueltas y me dijo que parecía un ángel. Aquella ocasión reí con ganas.

-¿Un ángel?...-Pregunté aún risueño. El me miró con sus suaves ojos color de la avellana y asintió.

-El más puro y hermoso de todos...-Me abracé a él con fuerzas en aquella ocasión.

Bertholdt Fubar también representó algo en mi vida y fue ese escape ansiado y buscado por mucho tiempo. Me alegré al pasar mi última noche con él, poco antes de que la enfermedad me hiciese caer por primera ocasión.

Lo último que recuerdo de aquel momento fue el rostro asustado de Bertholdt cuando caí de rodillas y me dejé ir en un oscuro hoyo negro de silencio y oscuridad.

Lo demás sería una serie de distorcionadas secuencias de colores, dolores y recuerdos difusos, poco antes de encontrarme con la luz.

Una verdadera y muy hermosa luz. Poseía una sonrisa suave y unos bonitos ojos azules.

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Un corazón Errante**

 **• • ◆ ● ◆ • •**

 **Año 1983, Berlín. Alemania.**

Era un recién egresado a la Universidad de Medicina, y cómo tal su físico ya había comenzado a dennotar el profundo estrés y cansancio al que normalmente se sometía. Aquel día no durmió más que veinte minutos tras haber terminado con la maqueta. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ducharse antes de volver a ponerse en pie, lavarse los dientes y salir a toda ostia hacía las clases.

Su equipo fue felicitado, y él cómo siempre fue elogiado ante la clase entera que le aplaudió entre admirada y hastiada. Levi los comprendía. Odiaba, de verdad que aborrecía aquella costumbre de Dott Pixis de exponerlos al frente para felicitarlos sabiendo que eso estaba mal. Era su trabajo, simplemente hubiese querido que se limitase a calificarlos y ya.

Tras las clases, le invitaron una copa pero la rechazó. Se venía la semana de éxamenes y debía hacer un informe sobre los avances de la terapia contra el cáncer y un reporte proponiendo métodos viables para encontrar alguna cura. Se encerró en su habitación escribiendo y leyendo a lo loco hasta que se encontró perdido de nuevo. Miró brevemente al techo y suspiró.

-La biblioteca...-Dijo cómo si se hubiese descubierto la vacuna contra aquel mal, antes de salir disparado rumbo al edificio viejo y poco frecuentado frente al campus.

Agosto transcurría y el calor era jodidamente infernal. Anteriormente hubiese entrado en histeria con verse sudado y con la ropa pegada a la espada debido a su transpiración, sin embargo Medicina le enseñó, a la mala, que su imagen y aseo personal eran todo después del segundo puesto en su vida.

Llevaba el pelo más largo de lo que jamás antes lo había llevado y tenía los calcetines que había llevado desde hacía dos días. Se sentía a punto de estallar por estar sudando cuál puerco y la cabeza estallar por la falta de sueño. Cuando entró a la biblioteca, le dió la bienvenida la chica que atendía. Posteriormente y con la mente a punto del colapso, se preparó para terminar esa jodida tarea de una vez por todas.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

-Lo siento, pero estamos a punto de cerrar...-La suave voz de la joven bibliotecaria le despertó de golpe. Se incorporó, avergonzado y masculló un par de disculpas. Antes de salir, la muchacha le tendió amablemente los libros que había estado utilizando. Levi la miró, extrañado.-Pero no traje la credencial...

-No importa. Llévatelos y tráelos cuando hayas terminado. Y hazme un favor y duerme algo que pareces a punto de desfallecer...-Levi asintió, avergonzado. Mientras le encaminaba hasta la puerta de vidrio, pasó algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-Oh no...-Masculló la chica, asustadísima.-¡Eren!

Levi se giró de golpe ante su alarmado grito sólo para ver a un chico más o menos de su edad caminar a trompicones por la acera. Vestía un corto short de mezclilla, desgastado y una playera blanca y sucia. Su rostro estaba ausente y reía con suavidad.

Cayó de rodillas, desmayado ante la vista descolocada de ambos, quienes corrieron de inmediato para ayudarlo.-Llamaré a la ambulancia, por favor, cuídale...

Levi asintió antes de sostener contra su regazo al muchacho delirante quién balbuceaba incoherencias sin sentido. La bibliotecaria se adentró al edificio dónde demoró unos momentos. Desde ahí, en la acera era capaz de escucharla alterada, hablando con los socorristas, dando dirección y situación.

-Hey, no te duermas...-Dijo Levi, mientras le colocaba en el suelo, tratando de estabilizar su irregular respiración, procurando que no hubiese obstáculo que le impidiese inhalar y exhalar. Con palabras sosegadas y paciencia infinita logró hacer que el muchacho, que mas tarde se echó a llorar le mirase fijamente.

-B-Bert estaba en un... E-error.-Dijo, sonriendo vagamente.

-¿C-Cómo dices?

-T-tú sí que eres un...u-un á-ángel...

Cayó inconsciente después de aquello.

Resultó ser un chico que continuamente vagaba por doquier, o eso le dijo Anna, la bibliotecaria. No había manera de identificarlo, por lo que cuando los socorrists llegaron sólo pudieron decir que era un desconocido más que sufrió un desafortunado percance.

Ya en la camilla, mientras le enclarecían ciertos puntos del suceso al paramédico, Levi miró curioso al chico que lloraba y reía en una revoltura caótica de sentimientos encontrados. Los ojos turquesa del muchacho le observaron y en ese instante, su voz, una voz rota y dolorosa salió de su garganta.-No me dejes, ángel...

Levi retrocedió, confundido.

-¿Está seguro de que no lo conoce?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Anna intercedió.-No hay manera, él es un simple estudiante de Medicina y este chico siempre anda de aquí por allá...

-Creo que sé...-Uno de los paramédicos miró fijamente el rostro delirante del moreno.-Ha de ser uno de los que denunció la vecina de la colonia Stohess. Uno de esos chicos que se prostituye...

-Lo dudo mucho. Las meretrices de este lado de la ciudad siempre andan muy bien arregladas. Y éste pobre chico está malnutrido y vestido con ropas viejas...

-No deberían sentir pena por él...-Una voz recién llegada les hizo girar la cabeza.-¡Es una criatura inmunda!

-Vete a casa, Nick...

-¡Será hasta que se lleven a esa asquerosa rata!

Levi se interpusó de manera instintiva entre el anciano y la camilla, dónde el chico se encogió, asustado.-Lárgate a casa Nick, de verdad. Es sólo un chico.

-Es una de esas putillas que propaga la perversión y el libertinaje.

Levi le miró con desprecio. Maldito anciano...

-N-no me dejes, ángel...-Repitió el muchacho, asustado.

Antes de que Levi pudiese responder, los paramédicos subieron a la ambulancia al muchacho, que jadeó, asustado.-¡N-no me dejes, ángel!...-Repitió, consumido en pánico.

Levi no supo ni porqué se subió con él, sólo sabe que lo hizo y le tomó de nuevo la mano, logrando de inmediato que se tranquilizase.

Durante el trayecto, Levio vió cómo se le suministraban sueros calmantes al brazo de Eren y éste se quedaba poco a poco dormido. La sangre del chico salpicó la bata de uno de los socorristas, quién se quejó, asqueado.-Es sólo un poco de sangre...-Inquirió, casi burlón.

-Si fuese de otra persona, probablemente.

-Es sólo un chico...

-La bibliotecaria dice que es uno desvalido que vaga por aquí y por allá. Y está a simple vista, totalmente drogado. Ha de ser uno de esos chicos que ponen el culo. Últimamente hemo tenido problemas con ellos y el cáncer rosa...

Eso hizo a Levi fruncir el ceño.-¿cómo dice?

-El cáncer de lo maricas, hijo. En America ha comenzado una oleada de muertes por un extraño cáncer que sólo les da a los maricas.

Eren tosió, provocando un respingo en uno de los presentes.-No sean ridículos, es únicamente un chico medio drogado.

-Yo no me fiaría del todo, hijo. Es decir, sólo míralo...

Y Levi lo miró. Pero no vió al chico enfermo, drogado y desorientado de ropas sucias y rostro sollozante. Sino vió a algo completamente bello. Algo que había sido lastimado, pero que probablemente algún día fue feliz. Algo tan hermoso cómo un.-...á-ángel...-Susurró el muchacho, tendiéndole su mano. Levi no supo que hacer. Pero al final, envolvió su mano alrededor de la otra, dándole calor a aquella frialdad poderosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-Preguntó unas horas después, sentado junto a la pequeña cama del hospital General de Stohess mientras el chico reposaba.

-Eren...-Dijo la voz.-M-me llamo Eren.

El trato de los médicos hacía el chico era inaudito. Lo trataban cómo si estuviese enfermo de peste, cóm si fuese un animal inmundo que llegóa torturarles. Le pareció absurdo aquello, y más sabiendo que él mismo estudiaba una carrera sumamente díficil sólo para imagina que algún día sería tan bastardo cómo ellos.

Pero al ver de nuevo a Eren, se dijo que no. Que eso jamás.-Eren...-Lo llamó.

-¿Mande ángel?

-Me llamo Levi.

Eren sonrió con tanta dicha cómo si le hubiesen dicho que no estaba enfermo.

-¿Enserio tienes eso?

Unos ojos turquesas que pecaban de inocentes a pesar del cuerpo corrompido de su dueño, le observaron confundidos.-No lo sé, ángel.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber? Es decir... ¿tu eres homosexual, cierto?

Eren meditó un poco su respuesta.-Eso tampoco lo sé, ángel.

Levi frunció el ceño, confundido.-¿Cómo diablos no lo vas a saber? ¿te gustan los hombres?

El silencio de Eren le pareció eterno.

-Me gusta sentirme cálido. Ellos...-Su mirada se perdió en memorias, unas lejanas y otras no tanto.-...ellos me brindaron calor. Fueron amables y... Y por un momento yo los quise.

Su voz sonó dolida. Dolida y más rota aún de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Siento que sea doloroso para ti recordarlo, pero si tienes ese virus...

-Sé que tengo ese virus. El cáncer rosa, yo... Yo lo sé. No hacen falta los éxamenes. Pero no quiero que me dejen encerrado aquí, no, eso no ángel, eso no...-De golpe se incorporó, desesperado. Levi corrió a tratar de calmarlo, pero tan pronto llegó a él, Eren se echó a llorar.-Sácame de aquí, ángel, por favor, por favor sácame de aquí...

Se aferró a su delgado brazo y lloró desconsolado. A Levi se le partió el corazón, y sin saber el motivo le abrazó, recitándole palabras calmadas y suaves, que sólo lo hicieron llorar aún más, pero esta vez en sordos sollozos. Levi lo sostuvo, meciéndolo con dulzur, acariciando el cabello castaño.-Levi por favor...-Rogó en determinado momento de la madrugada.-Sa-sácame de aquí. Te lo súplico, ángel, te lo súplico...

Su voz sonó ta destrozada... Tan rota... Y sus ojos turquesa, esos purísimos ojos turquesa tan tristes y desolados...

No se lo pensó mucho. No había demasiado, si lo meditaba bien. Cogió la manta que le cubría, por sobre la delgada bata blanca hospitalaria y lo arropó para luego de desconectar las líneas del suero, parcharlas torpemente, cargarlo y salir corriendo de ahí con él.

-Cejas me va a matar cuando se entere...-Masculló.

Recorrió los pasillos con rapidez, y logro esquivar a dos enfermeras que juraba, se dirigian a la habitación de Eren, antes de encontrar la salida al estacionamiento y continuar con su camino.

La noche de Berlín estaba helada en comparación con los calurosos días que estuvieron transcurriendo, y caminó por unas desiertas calles rumbo a los dormitorios. Eren se aferraba a él cómo si su vida dependiese de ello, y le miraba lloroso. Levi en un momento de desesperación se detuvo y le miró.-Deja de llorar ya, Eren. Todo está bien. Te...te prometo que no te llevaré de nuevo al hospital. Te lo prometo...

El de ojos turquesa asintió. Levi entomces le acarició la espalda antes de volver a caminar con piernas cansadas pero rapidas. Al final, unos quince minutos después se hallaba deslizándose por la reja de la universidad. A lo lejos, distinguía música. Agradeció a cualquier deidad existente la fiesta que tendrían los jugadores de rugby pues eso significaba apartamento vacío.

Cuando llegaron, el departamento estaba a oscuras. Una nota se pegaba en el frigorífico. Pertenecía a Irvin, su primo.

-¿Vives solo, ángel?

-Levi, Eren. Me llamo Levi. Y no, mi primo vive conmigo. Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo está o follando o drogandose en la fiesta.-Se dirigió a su habitación y buscó con rapidez unos viejos pants que creyó verle un día al idiota de su primo. Los encontró al fondo del cajón dónde Irvin solía guardarse los cigarrillos de hierba. Se dirigió a dónde Eren le esperaba y le observó con ojo crítico.-¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas, Eren? Tienes tufo..

El moreno sonrió. A Levi le pareció un gesto de lo más suave. De lo más dulce.

-Hace una buena temporada..,-Levi suspiró. Se lo esperaba, la verdad.

-Eren, te ayudaré a bañarte. No te equivoques, no soy de esos. Sólo que no te puedes ni poner en pie y debes limpiarte un poco para que puedas dormir, ¿vale?

-Vale, ángel.

Levi lo ayudó a incorporarse, y con paso lento y paciente le llevó hasta el pequeño y pulcro baño. Ahí, Eren se quitó la bata y se presentó desnudo ante la mirada azul de Ackerman. Levi contempló aquel cuerpo con indiferencia, o eso se esforzó en demostrar. Era un cuerpo demasiado bello, pero las cicatrices que se marcaban en sus costados y en sus caderas delataban aquello que Eren dijo. Eren era alguien naturalmente cálido, y sin embargo, que siempre pareció tener frío.

-¿Está bien así el agua, Eren?...-Se sentó tras el chico, en el borde de la tina. Eren suspiró sonriente.-Es perfecta, ángel.

Pusó shampoo en su mano y con tacto suave masajeó el cabello oscuro del chico.-Y dime Eren, ya que estamos en confianza... ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo veintitrés...-Dijo el chico.

Levi bufó, antes de tomarlo con firmeza de su nuca y hacer que lo mirase.-¿Me la estás mamando? Te ves de mi edad. Anda, no tienes porqué mentir.

-Tienes una boca demasiado sucia, ángel...-Rió Yaeger.-Tengo diecinueve. Me llamo Eren y tengo diecinueve. Y me gusta el tabaco y la tarta de frambuesa y queso.

Levi rió.-Anda, mira. A mí me gusta mucho ese sabor.

-¿Cuál? ¿El del tabaco o el de la tarta de frambuesa?...-Levi masajeó con suavidad su cabeza, produciendo abundante espuma que luego enjuagó.-Ambas. Mi hermana melliza me hacía esas tartas. Y mi primo fuma hasta por el culo y me acostumbré a fumar.

-No deberías fumar, ángel. Es malo para tu salud.

-Y mira nada más quién me lo dice...-Eren rió.-¿Qué más me puedes contar de ti, Eren?

Eren lo pensó un poco.-Me gusta viajar en motocicleta. Y me gusta cantar. Trabajé durante un tiempo en un bar cantando. Me iba de maravilla.

-Cantar se me da muy mal. Parece que mil almas en pena aullan cada vez que canto.

Eren volvió a reír. Levi sonrió brevemente. Era un bonito sonido.

-Estoy seguro de que no. Los ángeles cantan precioso. Tú no deberías de ser la excepción.

Levi suspiró.-Pásame la esponja, Eren...

El baño fue silencioso. Pero era un silencio gentil, que no les incómodaba a ninguno. Cuando terminaron, y Eren se vistió, Levi le llevó al sofá.-Te puse sábanas limpias y una manta. La he lavado ayer, así que no te preocupes.

Eren le miró con ternura, viendo maravillado la manera en la cuál un dulce rosa teñia las mejillas del pelinegro.-He dormido en el desierto varias veces y en casetas sucias. Es un paraíso saber que estoy aquí, en un cálido sofá. Contigo.

Levi lo contempló unos segundos-¿Sabes? Me gusta escribir. Algún día tienes que contarme esa historia tuya. Debe ser una gran aventura, Eren.

Eren sonrió y asintió.

Levi le dejó después de eso, y mientras se tiraba de lleno en su cama y veía la luna filtrarse por las rejillas de las persianas, se imaginó que Eren era una persona con mucho que contar.

Quién hubiese predicho que esa gran aventura de la que hablaba Levi, fuese en realidad una larga y triste serie de dolorosas desventuras.

Por instantes pensó, sin embargo, que Eren era más que nada, a pesar de todo lo dicho por el chico, un ángel con las alas lastimadas y el corazón en un invierno que por momentos parecería perpetuo.

No sabía en ese entonces, cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero que les guste. Con eterno aprecio, Elisa.**


	2. El Amor Duele

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje vulgar. Violencia. Sexo implícito. Mención de violación.**

* * *

El escenario la recibió en medio de ovaciones ebrias y homenajes obscenos. Ella avanzó cómo sólo avanza una diosa, bella y herida, sublime y corrompoda. Una belleza profanada, un corazón lastimado y un rostro precioso. El tubo la ayuda con su número que causa furor entre los borrachos clientes que aullan por ella, tratando de alcanzarla. Tratando de tocarla.

Tratando de herirla.

Y cómo bien dice esa vieja canción, el amor lastima. El amor hace daño, piensa deslizándose por la fría superficie de la tarima, danzando en un número lleno de insinuación, rebozante de indescencia. Christa gira en vilo, con las blancas piernas torneadas y gatea hasta el borde del escenario, dónde le acaricia la barbilla rasposa a un hombre que le recordaba vagamente a su padrastro, y se vuelve en su recorrido antes de que este pueda alcanzarle.

Fue una buena rutina, piensa, descendiendo finalmente de la tarima, dónde ya la aguarda el dueño de la taberna.-Te llaman esos dos de allá.

-Le dije que yo sólo bailaría...-Fue una mala idea decir aquello, pues la mano rasposa de ese hombre repulsivo le tomó del brazo y le tironeó con violencia.-No intentes hacerte la digna conmigo, putilla. Eres lo que eres y si quieres un lugar aquí más te vale no ponerte juiciosa. ¿qué más da? Te has acostado con más hombres de los que puedes recordar...

La empuja en dirección a sus posibles nuevos clientes y ella sonríe, rota y herida. Asustada y temerosa, cómo esa niñita que su mamá llevó al burdel en el que trabajaba y subastó su virginidad. Recuerda con despreciable claridad al primero. A ese nunca se olvida, piensa con dolor. Recuerda clara como el agua sus manos callosas, su lengua repulsiva, sus ojillos porcinos. Recuerda haber llorado cuando lo tuvo dentro, y recuerda haber llorado aún más cuando terminó. Quería que su madre le abrazara. Quería que su madre le dijese que era una buena niña. Pero ella sólo le empujó y le dijo que comenzaría a trabajra si lo que quería ella era estar a su lado.

Y Christa, cómo toda buena niña, obedeció. Pero fue mentira. Su madre era una puta, tal y cómo ella y las putas suelen ser traicioneras.

Se lamentó inútilmente. Si hubiese permanecido en el centro, seguramente pudiese ser libre de solo bailar, pero debido a las redadas tuvo que retirarse a una repulsiva taberna en el sur, dónde ser una bailarina no era suficiente para poder comer. Y cómo decía su madre mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo en su sucio departamento, _hay que ser puta para llevarse a la boca algo de fruta._

-En ese aspecto, cómo en otros tantos respectivamente era una idiota...-Susurró, mientras era embestida erráticamente por el segundo cliente. El primero sólo había querido una mamada y ella le había cumplido, recibiendo los euros con una mano temblorosa de furia. El segundo quisó el servicio completo, y ahora le profanaba cómo un perro montaba a una perra. Christa gemía, sí. Pero dentro de sí no había lugar alguno para el placer, sólo para el resentimiento, el dolor y el miedo. Y adentro, muy, muy adentro se encontraba dormida la parte oculta de la niña asustada que fue. La niña que llevaba su verdadero nombre, la que desconocía y a la que temía. La niña llamada Historia, de ojos aquamarina muertos y cuerpo magullado.

El amor dolía, pensó nuevamente. El amor dolía mucho, lastimaba, hería y magullaba. El amor sólo era un arma de doble filo, que a veces lastimaba más a quién lo empuñaba que a quién se le tenía amagado. El amor dolía, cómo le lastimó el amor que le tenía a su madre. El amor dolía y no había nada ni nadie que probase lo contrario, pensó con lágrimas en los cliente le sujetó la cabellera rubia y tiró de lla al ritmo de sus estocadas. Christa jadeo, todo sonido actuado a gusto de darle al hombre una gratificación sobre su virilidad.

Cuando terminó, se derramó dentro del condón. Christa lo agradeció. Estaba harta de limpiarse los muslos enrojecidos con paños calientes debido a la estúpidez de algunos. Cuando recibió el dinero, l tabernero le tendió la mano.-Mi parte, puta.

-Yo no ví que se la mamaras al primero, o te dejases montar por el segundo...-Dice, poniendose la chaqueta vieja y gastada con manos temblorosas.-No estoy para bromas, putilla.

-Yo tampoco, cerdo.-Christa jamás se hubiese sentido capaz de hablarle de esa manera, pero la que hablaba por ella ya no era Christa, sino Historia, la desconocida. Ella era cruel, y sagaz. Era dura y fuerte. A veces agradecía su presencia.-Tampoco estoy para soportar tus mierdas, así que ábrete que quiero irme a casa.

-No hasta que me des mi jodida parte.

-Insisto...-Replicó Christa. O mejor dicho, la voz de Christa. Era Historia quién hablaba por la diosa profanada.-Tú no se la chupaste al primero ni te dejaste montar por el segundo. Quítate de en medio o te arrancaré la diminuta polla que te cargas con las uñas.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, puta de mierda.

Christa se encogió ante el asco de aquella pulla, pero fue Historia quién le empujó con el codo y le plantó un puñetazo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta negra de aquel horrible lugar. Jamás debió de marcahrse de con Pixis y su bar. Ahí le cuidaban Eren y Bert. Debía regresar, quería regresar...

Y al final de la calle, quiso llorar. No sólo Christa, sino la misma Historia. ¿a quién engañaba? Era el mismo infierno, era el mismo horror. Era el mismo dolor, se dijo Christa, la diosa rota frente al espejo, viend curiosa la pequeña mancha oscura que tenía en el omoplato. Dolía al hacer presión sobre ella.

Se preguntó si era un moretón. Y al final, fue Historia quién respondió con su voz, mirándola a través de sus ojos, reflejada en el espejo.-Eres una puta tonta, Christa. Y ahora, para terminarla de joder, te estás muriendo.

Al acostarse, rendida sobre su pequeña cama resolvió ir al hospital al día siguiente. Esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

 **Un Corazón Normal**

 **Capítulo II**

 **El Amor Duele**

-¿No puedes dormir, ángel?...-Levi abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, descubriendo a Eren sentado al poe de la cama. La cama de Irvin aún seguía vacía, lo que evidenciaba, a juzgar por la hora de que su primo no llegaría a dormir.

-En realidad no...-Bostezó, estirándose perezosamente.-Extraño, pensé que me quedaría inconsciente tan pronto me echase.

Eren le sonrió.-Podemos platicar si tu quieres...

-La verdad no tengo mucho tema de conversación, Eren. Soy alguien bastante aburrido.-Se acercó, sin embargo, a la orilla de la cama, envolviéndose con el delgado edredón.

-A mí me pareces alguien que tiene mucho que decir, ¿sabes? Me gustan tus escritos...-Señaló con el mentón las hojas pegadas en la pared del dormitorio compartido.-Tienes unos pensamientos bastante melancólicos, cómo si estuvieses triste...

Levi no dijo nada. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar aquello...-Pero debajo de esa aparente tristeza, hay un deje de felicidad. O tal vez de duda, o tal vez de ansias... Son preciosos. Es cómo si quisieras decir algo, no sabes exactamente qué es pero... pero ahí está. En tu pecho, existiendo y deseando salir.

Levi le miró, francamente sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba aquello.-También me gusta mucho cómo dibujas.

-En realidad mi primo es quién dibuja. Será un idiota, pero es bastante bueno en lo que hace. Él dice que su sueño es volverse tatuador. Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que es un pijo.-Eren rió.

-¿Y por qué no intenta ser lo que quería en un principio?

-Supongo que es porqué es idiota. Ya sabes, los rubios casi siempre son así.

Eren no se mostró de acuerdo.-Yo conocí a un chico que era rubio y para mí era la persona más inteligente del mundo, ¿sabes? Podía deducir conclusiones con sólo analizar brevemente un problema.

-Los grandes genios siempre se encuentran en lugares impensados. Estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Conoces a alguno?

-Mi mejor amiga se llama Hanji. Hanji Zoe. Es la persona más excéntrica, rara y anormal que pueda existir. La conocí cuando entramos a la facultad, mi primo Irvin y yo la encontramos buscando polvo de estrellas en la basura...-Sonrió al recordarlo. La mirada que Irvin le dedicó a la muchacha castaña era la más cursi que le hubiese visto a Cejas, y vaya que era un romántico empedernido chapado a la antigüa. En varias ocasiones, le tuvo que acompañar a casas de sus novias a llevarle serenatas y esas mierdas.

Por otro lado, Eren notó algo. Levi sonreía muy bonito. Rodó los ojos, maldiciendo su estúpidez. Levi era un ángel, era muy normal que su sonrisa fuese hermosa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú que tienes qué contar, Eren Yaeger de diecinueve, amante del tabaco y la tarta de frambuesa?

Eren rió.-¿Qué quieres escuchar? Tengo mucho qué contar...

Levi miró al reloj. Eran las tres de la madrugada.-Pues bien, mañana tengo el día libre. Tenemos tiempo para que te sientas libre de contar cuánto quieras...

Eren era un libro escondido que merecía ser leído. Una triste canción invernal que merecía ser escuchada y apreciada. Una obra de arte corrompida, más bella que ninguna otra jamás creada, o de eso se percató Levi.

-¿Y fueron sólo tres, Eren?

Eren negó.

-Hubo más. Muchos más, pero fueron esos tres los que me marcaron de verdad. El cuarto, Bert fue algo así cómo una vía de escape. Cómo una salida a la pesadilla en la que me sumí cuando abandoné a Marco antes de que él me abandonase y fuí encontrado por Jean.

-He comenzado a despreciar a esa basura de Jean, ¿sabes?

Eren rió, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, los ángeles no deben odiar.

-¿Qué pasó después, Eren?

El susodicho se sorprendió en silencio. Usualmente nadie gustaba de escucharle, mucho menos de prestar atención. Su vida no era precisamente una obra de superación, sino más bien el recuento de la perdición de un alma maníaca de libertad.

-Llegué a Berlín y encontré a los demás. A Christa, la prostituta de la gran avenida, a Bert y a Sasha. Todos trabajan en el bar en el cuál yo solía cantar...-Levi le miró, sorprendido.

-¿Tú cantas?

-Algo por el estilo. No soy muy bueno, siempre fuí mediocre, pero los clientes de bar siempre aplaudían.-Sonrió vagamente.-¿Por qué?

-Deberías cantar. Apuesto a que tienes una bonita voz.

Eren rió.

-Bonita de lo que se dice bonita, puede que no. Pero me defiendo.

Levi sonrió.-Entonces deberías cantar.

-Un día cantaré para tí, si tú un día, prometes escribir para mí...-Le tendió la mano delgada y morena.-¿Tenemos un trato?

-Tenemos un trato.-Cerró Levi.

-¿Hecho, tres veces hecho?

-Hecho y hecho. Ocho veces hecho.

En esa ocasión, ambos rieron.-¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que no eras feliz?

-Cuando dejaba que Jean me violase nuevamente, encima de la misma máquina de Pin-Ball. Nunca me sentí feliz, pero al menos en los brazos de Marco, Reiner y los otros... Al menos me sentía bien. Eran cálidos. Jean también era cálido, pero era cruel. Cada vez que me tomaba,me repetía una y otra vez lo que en realidad era; una mierda.

-Eso no es cierto.-Réplico Levi.-No eres una mierda. Simplemente eres un chico harto de la vida. Eso se entiende.

-¿De veras piensas eso?

-Claro que sí. He sentido lo que tú. Pánicos universales que te sumen en la ansiedad de saltar por una ventana. No sabes por qué, lo único que sabes es que quieres saltar por la ventana. Lo he sentido. H sentido la desesperación, claro que en diferente contexto que tú.

-¿Cómo en cuál?

-Tenía una hermana menor...-Susurró el pelinegro aferrándose a su edredón.-Se llamaba Isabel. La ví morir la misma noche que murió mi madre, estaba justo a mi lado, podía estirar mi brazo entre los metales torcidos del coche y tocarla... Tocar su manita lastimada que me sujetó los dedos hasta que dejó de respirar. Es la cosa...-La voz se le había encogido.-Es la peor cosa del mundo. El peor dolor, incluso que el de un hierro atravesándote el vientre. Incluso... Incluso el dolor de la muerte es insulso al de la desesperación de ver al ser que más se ama, morir frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Así que sí, comprendo tu desesperación, pero en diferentes circunstancias. Es...es cómo conocer su sabor. Su amargo y deshabrido sabor.

Eren le miró fijamente. El ángel se había puesto triste, y él mismo se sintió miserable por ser el causante de su pena.-Siento mucho hacer que recuerdes cosas dolorosas...

Levi negó, despacio con la cabeza.

-No...-Susurró.-No es tu culpa. El dolor sigue ahí, así cómo el dolor de tu camino, Eren. Yo también te he causado daño al hacerte recordar a Jean.

Eren sonrió.

-Son pocas cosas las que me hacen sentirme triste, Levi. Unas violaciones no son nada en comparación al ver que he puesto triste a un ángel...-Levi sonrió, dolorido.

-Me llamo Levi, Eren.

-Te llamas Levi, ángel.

Levi reposó su rostro en el borde de la cama, recargando su cabeza contra la de Eren.-Eres cálido, Eren...-Susurró.-Eres cálido...

Escuchó una suave risa triste de Eren.-Y yo que siempre me consideré alguien frío.

-Yo soy frío. Siempre he sido helado, mi hermana melliza me lo dijo. Me dijo que incluso dentro de mamá ya le molestaba mi frialdad...

-Pues es una frialdad bastante cómoda. Es cómo el beso del rocío mañanero.

-Llegas a ser bastante poético, Eren.

Eren rió nuevamente.

-Una clara ventaja de ser un cantante.

Estaba quedándose dormido. Lo supo cuando sintió el peso extra de Isabel junto a él en la cama.

-Cántame algo, ¿quieres?

Eren ya no respondió. Y él no esperó su respuesta. Se quedó dormido justo cuando de la boca del moreno, salió la primera frase de una triste canción.

-... _love hurts, Love hurts,_ _Love scars,_ _Love wounds and marks..._

Terminó la canción con lágrimas en los ojos. Parte de tristeza, parte de dolor. Y cuando se puso de pie, y avanzó al pequeño baño compartido del ángel llamado Levi, se levantó la camisa y vió el beso de la muerte marcado ya en su piel supo que le quedaba incluso menos tiempo del que esperaba.

* * *

Era una cantidad exhorbitante de discos, todos de vinilio acomodados en un orden del abecedario con impresionante pulcritud.

-¿Qué te gusta?

Eren miró al ángel, confundido.-¿Cómo dices?

-El idiota de mi primo quiere espacio para guardar los bocetos que siempre carga y me dijo que desalojase una porción de la habitación. Elige los que te gusten y llévatelos...

A Eren le brillaron los ojos cómo dos esmeraldas.-¡¿De verdad?! P-pero... ¡¿y tú?! ¿No te pondría mal perderlos?

-No los estoy perdiendo, Eren. Te los estoy dando a ti. Además...-Tomó uno al azar.-He escuchado esta canción tantas veces que seguramente Irvin ya ha pensado en quemar el disco varias veces...-Le mostró la imagen.

- _Tears to Fears_...-Recitó Yaeger, maravillado.-No me digas... ¿ _Everybody Wants to Rule the World_?

Levi sonrió.-Bingo. Es más...-Lo colocó con sumo cuidado sobre el toca discos para que la música llenase la habitación. Eren rió.-¡Me encanta esa canción!

Levi sonriente ante su entusiasmo bailoteó por el espacio del cuarto, moviendo graciosamente los brazos. Eren de inmediato le secundo, entre risas y carcajadas mientras la canción avanzaba hasta el punto en el que ambos la entonaron al unísono _.-Everybody Wants to..._

 _-Rule the World._..-Se miraron sonrientes antes de continuar con la curiosa danza tribalezca que ambos desarrollaban entre risillas y miradas burlonas.

Irvin entró justo en ese momento, y juró jamás volver a beber. ¿Levi bailando? ¿Levi cantando? Por la buena y misericordiosa Madre, ¿Levi riendo?

Fue su último pensamiento antes de arrastrarse medio muerto hasta su cama y dejarse caer, rendido.

-¿De verdad me la puedo quedar?

-Por supuesto. Mira, también...-Era una colección impresionante de música que le hizo sonreír cómo pocas veces lo había hecho. _Cyndi Lauper, Pink Floyd, Queen.._. Oh por los...-¿Es lo que creo que es?

-¿Te gusta _Journey_?

-¡Adoro _Journey_!

Levi le pasó el enorme empaque delgado y extenso.-Pues llévatelo. Mejor que te quedes tú con él y no que mi imbécil primo lo tire a la basura.

Eren abrazó su nueva colección con fervor.-¡Gracias, ángel, gracias de verdad!

Levi sonrió.-Levi, Eren. Me llamo...

-Levi, ya. Lo entendí desde el primer momento, ángel.

-¿Tienes hambre?...-Eren le miró, avergonzado.

-Sí, ángel pero ya casi es medio día. Y ya me has ayudado bastante, no quiero darte más problemas...-Levi bufó.-Meh, no es nada. Esos discos hacían bulto y el sacarte del hospital es lo que cualquiera haría si alguien se ve tan desesperado por salir de ahí. En ocasiones yo también me pongo histérico.

-¿Tú histérico? Lo dudo, ángel.

-Me da la regla de cuando en cuando. Pero es que si conocieses a mi primo y a Hanji me comprenderías...-Eso le hizo reír. Finalmente, terminó comiendo un par de huevos fritos con dos lonjas de tocino y una taza de té negro. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de probarlo, pero se percató que a Levi le fascinaba. Cuando le vió prepararlo, observó enternecido aquella dedicación que le puso el ángel al té.

Y tuvo su fructífero resultado. Era delicioso y le calmó el dolor del estómago.-Eren, sé que no es mi problema, pero...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Irás de nuevo al hospital?

Eso le hizo palidecer. Más de lo normal, pensó Levi, acercándose a él con las palmas en alto.-Tranquilo, colega... Sólo preguntaba.

-¿Para qué ir, Levi? Estoy enfermo de esa cosa. Yo...-Vió sus manos con asco.-Yo... Yo me tengo que ir...

Se pusó de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta. Levi le alcansó a asir del brazo para detenerlo antes de...-Que no se te olviden, Eren...-En ese momento, viéndolo ahí, preocupado y tendiéndole el regalo que le había dado, Eren se sintió maravillado. Y horrorizado. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera tocarlo? ¡Si él estaba sucio! Estaba manchado, era una aberración...¿cómo pudo tocar la piel del ángel? ¡tan idiota era!

-G-gracias, ángel...

Tomó el regalo y lo abrazó fieramente antes de dedicarle una última mirada y salir del apartamento.

Levi bajó la vista, entristecido.-¿Riv? ¿qué pasó? ¿quién era es chico tan raro?

-Se llamaba Eren, Irvin. Él...-Miró de nuevo al lugar por el cuál había salido Yaeger.-...él se llama Eren.

Irvin le miró, prepcupado.-Eh, colega tienes mala cara. ¿estás mal?

-Déjalo, oxígenada.-Se volvió hacía su primo.-Te he liberado algo de espacio en el cuarto de los discos.

Irvin sonrió.-¡Genial! Mira, te mostraré algo, tío...-Se regresó a su habitación y volvió con enormes rollos llenándole los brazos.

-¿Son nuevos diseños?

Irvin asintió.-Sip. Mira, éste...-Extendió el rollo con orgullo y Levi miró sorprendido la preciosa mariposa que extendía sus alas con majestuosa belleza.-...lo hice pensando en Hanji. A ella le gustan, ¿verdad?

Levi asintió.-Le encantan. ¿y cuando se lo darás?

-¿Bromeas? Seguramente me lo lanza al rostro

Levi rodó los ojos.-Ni que fuera Mary, Irvin. Hanji sí te quiere, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio.

-Me quiere... Pero lejos de ella. ¿Has visto cómo mira a Moblit?

-Irvin, Moblit es gay.

Los ojos celestes de su primo le miraron, sorprendidos.-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tío. Lo gritaba a leguas. Yo creo que él es la mejor amiga de Hanji. Ni te preocupes por él...-Le miró, burlón.-O mejor dicho, mejor sí preocupate. Pero por tí. La otra vez mencionó que le parecías guapo.

La cara del idiota le hizo reír.-No jodas Levi, que miedo.

-¿Por qué miedo?

-Ya sabes, colega. Esos tíos tienen consigo la peste rosa.

A Levi le recorrió un escalofrío largo y tendido.-¿Eres idiota, rubia? No se le llama así. Bueno, leí por ahí que tiene otro nombre.

-¿Y eso qué, joder? El caso es que lo traen los maricas. Moblit debería andarse con cuidado. Aquí no son tan abiertos cómo en Austria.

-Irvin, Moblit no tendrá nada en qué preocuparse si tú no dices un demonio, ¿vale?

-Rayos, Levi. No sabía que te caía tan bien.

-No es eso, tío. Pero es un amigo de mi mejor amiga, lo suficiente cómo para tener mi respeto.

-Eres bastante raro. No todos son tan flexibles respecto a eso.

-Voy a ser médico. De alguna u otra forma tendría que volverme de ese modo.

Irvin lo meditó.-Tienes razón. Oye, oye... ¿me haces de desayunar? me muero de hambre y tengo que ir a dónde Nanaba para unas prácticas con Dalliz.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que Dios te dé a entender, sólo que no sea veneno o laxantes.

Levi bufó.-Por última vez, fue Mikasa quién te los dió. No yo.

-Si fue ella o tú eso no me salvo de una diarrea infernal. Oye, por cierto, ¿has llamado a Uri? Me dijo que quería hablar urgentemente contigo.

-¿Llamaste a Francia? ¿Sabes qué tan caras son las llamadas a...?-En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo abro...-Dijo Irvin vanzando a la entrada. Cuando abrió, estaban ahí fuera las personas que Levi sabía, le provocarían a su dedicada carrera un tumor del tamaño de un melón.-¿Levi Ackerman?

-¿Qué, aparte de idiota eres olvidadizo? ¿Qué cojones quieres, Nile?

La sonrisa de ese imbécil fue tan confíada cómo sólo él.-Deberías de mostrar más respeto. Estás hasta el cuello de pura mierda, Ackerman.

En ese instante, el mismísimo Dalliz Zacklay entró a su departamento, y tras él su padre se hizo presente. Ambos le miraron con una rabia destilando.-Toma vuestras cosas más importantes, Ackerman. Tenemos que hablar...

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo han expulsado?

Hanji Zoe estaba histérica.-Ha sido suspendido un semestre. Según mi tío, tuvo que sacrificar varios miles para que Levi permaneciese en la escuela.

-Pero es que no es tan grave.

-¿No tan grave? Sacó de un hospital privado a un paciente con esa enfermedad de la peste rosa.

Hanji abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.-¿El de inmunodeficiencia? ¿Levi conoce a alguien así?

-Y ahora que lo dices, yo también.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué diablos significa?

-Hoy cuando llegué, mi primo estaba hablando con un chico bastante raro. Es decir, raro con la extensión de la palabra. Según varias enfermeras, ese muchqcho fue diagnósticado con los síntomas de esa enfermedad, la que está causando estragos en América. Y ahora resulta que le vieron irse don él cuando iban a llevarlo al ala de investigación.

Hanji maldijo.-Joder, pero ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando Levi?

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y Kaney Ackerman entró cómo demonio echando pestes en contra de alguien que no se hallaba ahí.-¿No está aquí?

Fue Irvin quién respondió-No tío. Levi no ha venido aquí desde lo de la mañana.

-Ese estúpido, si es que aparece dile que estaré en la casa de tus padres, que me busque ahí.

-Tío, ¿Levi ya no podrá vivir en los dormitorios?

Kaney rió con frialdad.-Tuve suerte que al malnacido de tu primo no lo arrestasen, Irvin. Le avisas, por favor.

Se marchó azotando la puerta furiosamente.-Encantador...-Susurró Hanii con pesadez. Irvin bufó.

Mientras que ellos en la barra charlaban sobre la pantomimia que se avecinaba, en las calles de Berlín el menudo muchacho de ojos azules caminaba con el sol en su pleno esplendor. Sabía que estaba mal llegar así cómo así, pero de todas formas.-¿Sí?

Una menuda muchacha rubia fue quién le abrió la puerta de los viejos dormitorios encima del bar que continuaba cerrado. Con la garganta seca y el corazón algo descontrolado por la carrera que echó para que Kaney no le alcanzase, finalmente preguntó.-¿Está Eren?

Esperaba escuchar una respuesta positiva. Una que le dijese que aquel día, no todo estaba tan mal. Pero la contestación de la muchacha rubia le hizo entender que su error de sacar a Eren del hospital iba incluso más allá de una posible orden de arresto, o una simple expulsión.

-Oh no...-Susurró, aterrado antes de echarse nuevamente a correr, esta vez volviéndose en sus pasos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Hermosas Criaturas, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. En sí, me inspiré en la película de HBO para comenzar a escribirla, pero será relativamente distinta. Aunque habrá elementos muy crudos, cómo en el próximo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Agradzco esos comentarios tan bonitos, y agradezco aún más el haberse tomado el tiempo de leer.**

 **Por cierto, saliendome del tema, quisiera invitarlos a darle like a la página de FaRi: Farlan x Levi. Es una pareja no muy popular, pero tiene mucho qué dar y ya verán cómo esta página por igual. Ayuden a crecer su popularidad y disfruten de su contenido,es bastante bueno.**

 **Soundtrack Utilizado:**

 **Love Hurts.- Nazareth.**

 **Everybody Wants to Rule the World.- Tears to Fears.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo. Los quiero!**


	3. Nacimos Para Morir

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Violencia. Vocabulario Adulto.**

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Born to Die.- Lana del Rey.**

 **Nuvole Bianche.-Ludovico Einaudi.**

* * *

" _Pies, no me fallen ahora. Llévenme a la línea final, mi corazón entero se quiebra con cada paso que doy…"_

Me sentía tan cansado en esos momentos, que los segundos me parecieron eternos. Protegí con mi cuerpo el regalo de mi ángel y cerré mis ojos, tratando de encerrarme en algún lugar de mi amplia y agotada mente. Me resguarde detrás de murallas repletas de recuerdos brumosos que me hicieron perderme entre neblinas confusas y densas. El dolor pronto dejo de sentirse y cuando eso sucedió, solo pude aferrarme a la bonita imagen de mi ángel sonriendo. Sonriendo para mi. Oh, que bello era. Tan bonito, tan luminoso… Como un pequeño sol plateado que solo brillaba para mi.

Menuda estupidez. Pensaba como un niño, y creo que jamás dejare de pensar como uno. Incluso aunque quieran sacarme el alma a golpes, incluso aunque desgarren las ropas que mi ángel me obsequio y quieran hacerme girar para destrozarme el rostro a punta de patadas. Jamás cambiaria, pensé entre la alegría y la vergüenza. Seria siempre el pequeño niño roto que cerraba los ojos cuando estaba asustado. Como cuando Jean me violaba. Como cuando Reiner me dejaba de lado. Como cuando Marco me abandonaba para marcharse al trabajo o a donde quiera que fuera.

Me abrace aun mas a mi regalo y fruncí mi cuerpo al suelo. No los dejaría, no los dejaría alcanzar el regalo de mi ángel. De mi precioso Sol plateado. Nunca, nunca. Primero tendrían que matarme…

-¡Mgh!...—La ultima patada me había doblado de golpe. La asestaron en las costillas, haciendo que mis ojos cerrados picasen de manera insoportable. Grite sin poder evitarlo cuando unas uñas largas me abrieron la piel de las piernas y lloriquee cuando un puñetazo me hizo estrellarme contra el suelo, por muy cercano que estuviese el de mi. No importaba, no importaba. Yo ya estaba roto, pero no dejaría que rompieran mis regalos. Mis regalos no.

-¡Maldita puta!...—Era increíble lo mucho que podían pronunciar esa palabra. Odiaba esa palabra. La detestaba con mi vida. Era lo que el monstruo me escupía cada que me propinaba una golpiza. Era lo que Jean me susurraba mientras destrozaba mi interior y me destrozaba a mi mismo. La odiaba, la odiaba…

El odio quemaba. Quemaba mucho y me sentí incluso mas sucio al notar como me quemaba las entrañas. No debía odiar. No quería odiar. Me ensuciaría mas de lo que ya estaba. Ensuciaría el recuerdo de mi ángel, ensuciaría sus regalos si comenzaba a sentir odio. No quería, no quería…

Dicen que solo la luz puede vencer la oscuridad, y solo el amor al odio. Así que comencé a pensar en Levi. Comencé a pensar en Levi, en mi ángel y comencé a perderme en un corredizo pasaje hacia la inconsciencia. Ahí, afuera, continuaban golpeando y escupiendo mi enfermo cuerpo. Continuaban haciéndolo trizas a palos y a blasfemias.

Ahí afuera bien podría arder el mundo, pues yo estaba ya soñando con mi pequeño y precioso Sol de plata y su bonita sonrisa angelical. Y en ese momento, como si Dios se hubiese apiadado de una basura como yo, me recompenso con el sonido de su voz.- ¡Eren!

Mi ángel grito con una fuerza impresionante. Con una fuerza que le arrebato mi alma a la inconsciencia. Con una fuerza que me hizo despertar de mi letargo y aullar de dolor, de dolor y de felicidad al saber que estaba cerca.

-¡EREN!...—En ese instante, los golpes se detuvieron. En ese instante el dolor flanqueo incluso al yo girarme y ver como mi ángel se lanzaba contra el primero que se le atravesó. Oh, no. Mi Sol, mi ángel, no…-¡Malditos bastardos de mierda!...—Grito con una rabia y con un desprecio que me asusto ahí, tirado y maltrecho. Detente, detente mi Sol, detente ya…

Lo vi reventarle el rostro al que me había arrastrado hasta el callejón. La mujer, la misma que me desgarro las piernas supuse yo, pues era la única en un grupo de cuatro hombres se lanzo a su espalda. Grite de horror al ver como esas sucias uñas le arañaban el rostro.-¡No!...—Chille de miedo.-¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!

No quería que lastimaran a Levi. No, eso no, eso no Dios, por favor. Hubiese preferido mil veces morirme antes que ver como aquella arpía de uñas baratas le desgarraba la piel de esas bonitas mejillas. Hubiese preferido que no viniese a rescatarme.-¡Levi, no!

Cuando escucho mi grito se paralizo por medio segundo. Luego le desencajo la mandíbula al que había golpeado primero y le propino un codazo a esa mujer que cayo de sentón, dolorida. Corrió hasta mi, apartando a los demás a punta de puñetazos y codazos y cuando me sujeto… Cuando me sujeto entre su cálido y puro abrazo pensé que bien podía morir y estaría feliz y dichoso si la muerte llegaba por mi encontrándome yo, escondido entre esos brazos.

 _ **Fin P.O.V Eren.**_

¿Es acaso esta la historia de un ángel al cuál el mundo abandonó? ¿Es tal vez la triste narración de un alma bondadosa luchando por salvarle? ¿O quizás una trágica balada de amistad en la cuál ambas partes están destinadas a sufrir, uno bajo el cruel yugo de la vida y el otro condenado a ver su penuria y ser impotente en rescatarle?

Quién lo sabía, porqué él no. Él sólo sabía una cosa, y era que aquello que su hermana siempre le dijo era totalmente cierto. El mundo era cruel. El mundo era un vampiro. El mundo era un asqueroso pozo de injusticia y brutalidad. Eso lo supo el joven Levi Ackerman cuando se giró en aquella esquina, tras haber corrido hasta que el alma le quedó en la garganta, solamente para encontrarse con eso. No podía, simplemente no podía concebir que algo tan vil pudiese siquiera respirar. Y de un momento a otro, la rabia le sumergió en una espiral de locura del cuál no pudo escapar. El odio le quemó las entrañas y las tripas se le hicieron nudo, muriéndose a su vez su corazón cuando dio el primer paso hacía esa paria. Hacía esas basuras, hacía esos sucios cerdos.

Eren lloraba, se dio cuenta. Eren estaba llorando, hecho un ovillo en el sucio suelo mientras aferraba contra su pecho algo que Levi no podía ver. Eren, su pobre amigo estaba llorando de dolor. Él... Él pobre ángel de alas rotas que le llamaba a él lo que era sí mismo. Él, el chico de voz triste y ojos aún más triste. Él, aquella curiosa criatura cálida que sufría los estertores de un invierno en pleno Agosto.

Él, Eren lloraba, mientras esas sucias mierdas le hacían polvo.

Se le incendió el alma y se le desgarró la garganta cuando rugió cuál poseso, antes de arremeter en contra de ellos. No sabía pelear, dijo una pequeña parte de su inconsciencia, pero eso ya no importaba.

El mundo era cruel. Era despiadado. Era infernalmente brutal, eso era lo que decía Mikasa y cuando su mano, poderosa extensión de su odio se cerró en un puño decidió que aquello era la pura verdad.

Quería herirlos. Quería lastimarlos, joder quería destrozarlos. Quería que esos malditos pagasen por lo que le habían hecho a ese pobre ángel de ojos tristes color de la esmeralda.

Gritaba cuál animal enloquecido. Era tanta su eufórica rabia que el dolor era poco asertivo en él. Fue golpeado en intentos vanos de ser detenido pero eso fue sólo combustible a la hoguera dentro de su cabeza. Fue arrojado contra el suelo y pateado, pero reía cómo desquiciado al notar lo insulsos de sus intentos por hacer que temiese. Era un grupo de cuatro y era esa la primera pelea en la que se vio sometido en su acomodada vida y sin embargo, pensó, a los cuatro barrería por todas las putas calles de Berlín sí ese maldito y sádico Dios se lo permitía. Y sí no se lo concedía, lo haría de todas formas. Unas uñas largas, suponía que de alguna mujer, le rasgaron las mejillas cuando dejó al cerdo que estaba casi bailando sobre el herido cuerpo de Eren casi muerto. Sonrió, feliz, enloquecido en su dicha al ver el estado de aquel cabrón, y propinó un empujón a la zorra esa que seguramente era la culpable de los arañazos que llevaba Eren en sus brazos y piernas.

Llevaba los nudillos en carne viva, la sangre le corría por la boca y las mejillas le ardían infernalmente, ahí por dónde la puta le araño en un estúpido intento de salvar al cerdo que lastimó a Eren. Y sin embargo la sangre le hervía copiosamente, bombeando su corazón a un ritmo frenético, impulsando unas argucias casi animales. Formando dentro del ángel de Eren algo que jamás debió conocer.

Estaba descontrolado, estaba fuera de sí… Eren Yaeger sollozó de dolor cuando con la pura voluntad que de momento a otro le nació al ver a su precioso ángel convertirse en un sanguinario demonio, se levantó. Se levantó y cómo pudo avanzó.—Para ya, Levi…-Suplico.-Para ya, mi ángel, para ya…

Y cuando la calidez nata de aquella pura criatura le envolvió y su suave voz le suplicó cordura, la furia en su interior se aplacó. Levi sollozó, no sabía si de rabia o de otra cosa, y pateó al último con saña. Jadeaba ruidosamente, tratando de controlarse, pero la suavidad de ese pobre chico ojiverde le calmó el ácido corrosivo del odio en las entrañas.

Se giró hacía él y le miró con una ternura desbordante. Oh, su pobre amigo.

-Ya todo pasó…-Susurró el heladísimo Eren al mirarle, y acariciar sus mejillas.-Ya todo pasó…

-Pero llegué tarde, Eren…

Le sonrió con tal dulzura, con tal bondad que le provocó al ángel de ojos azules ganas inmensas de llorar.-No, tú nunca. Tú nunca…-Le mostró orgulloso aquello que protegía cuando le descubrió hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Aquello le hizo de tripas corazón y provocó un sollozo descontrolado.-Mira, lo he podido proteger. Lo he podido defender, tu regalo, ángel. Tu regalo, el que me diste ésta mañana…

Lo abrazó entonces, lloroso y deshecho. Lo abrazó porqué necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Lo abrazó porqué era idiota e inútil y había llegado tarde a salvarlo. Y lo abrazó porqué quiso.

El escenario era caótico. Estaba él mismo herido por la pelea, y estaba mareado. Y aún así tuvo las fuerzas, quién sabe de dónde de levantar al chico y subirlo a su espalda. No tenía a dónde ir.

No sabía a dónde ir. No había a dónde ir.

Simplemente, con el ángel herido en su espalda, Levi se echó a caminar.

Encontraría algún lugar. Debía encontrar algún lugar.

Conforme avanzaba, la oscuridad se arraigaba en sí. Al final, sus párpados se cerraron sin que pudiese pelear para evitarlo.

 **Un Corazón Normal**

 **Capitulo Tres**

 **Nacimos Para Morir**

-¡Buen Dios, Levi!...—Hanji Zoe me miro, aterrada al abrir la puerta de su apartamento y encontrarme a mi con Eren en los brazos. Estaba yo medio histérico. Aun sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo tras aquella primera pelea en la que me metí en mi aburrida vida y tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, termine en el piso, de rodillas abrazándome al cuerpo herido de ese pobre chico que a pesar de ser cálido por naturaleza, se moría de frio en el invierno de su vida.

-Ayúdame…-Rogué con la voz rota.-Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame…-Mire aterrado al rostro de Eren y lo sacudí con delicadeza.-Despierta, Eren, por favor…

Hanji me hizo ponerme de pie y de inmediato nos introdujo a su hogar. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al vernos ahí, abrazados y medio muertos después de tanto haber peleado. Tras llevarme a Eren de ese sucio callejón, corrí hasta que me ardieron los pulmones. Corrí hasta que era imposible para mi poder respirar y seguí corriendo. Aquella puta sucia me había desgarrado el rostro a rasguños y los nudillos me quedaron en carne viva tras casi haber matado a aquel cabrón que estaba pisoteando a Eren. Me dolían las manos y la cara y los ojos por haber llorado tanto.

Como dije yo, estaba medio histérico. Así que antes de poder siquiera pensarlo, bebí la taza de te que me tendió Hanji tras haberme dicho que todo estaría bien. Que ella lo arreglaría.

Que mi pobre amigo se pondría bien.

Y cuando me convencí, pude sentir que mis ojos se cerraban y me caía en picada en un profundo abismo.

Cuando desperté, estaba en la camilla de una sala de emergencias. Tenia las manos vendadas y sentía algo pegado en mis mejillas. A mi lado, dormido, se hallaba mi primo Irvin, y mas allá, sentada en una silla junto a la camilla de Eren, estaba Hanji. También dormía.

-¿Eren? ¿Eren estas despierto?...—Pensé que no me respondería. Ero su voz me llego casi de inmediato.

-No quise dormirme hasta saber que tu estabas bien.—Al girarme y verle, los ojos se me llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas. Estaba vivo, pero estaba tan herido… Tan lastimado. Tan..—S-Siento mucho no haber llegado antes. Lo… lo siento tanto…-Nunca en mi vida había yo llorado tanto. Nunca como aquel día que me parecía eterno.

El, sin embargo, me sonrió.—Tu me salvaste. Tu y nadie mas que tu corrió por media ciudad buscándome. Tu fuiste quien fue a rescatarme. No debes de disculparte, ángel. Nunca, nunca…

Estire mi mano vendada para alcanzar su camilla. Solo pude tocar la fría superficie metálica de los bordes. Pero aun así, le sonreí. Con el no podía hacer ni otra cosa. Con el solo podía sonreír.-Ya no llores, ángel. Ya no llores…

Recordé lo mismo que yo le dije cuando lo rescate del hospital, aquella madrugada en la que nos conocimos.

Así que sonreí, aun entre lagrimas y asentí.—Lo siento. Soy un llorón de primera.

El me sonrió por igual, antes de que dos gruesos lagrimones se escaparan de sus asombrosos ojos color verde.—Yo también lo soy, ángel. Yo también…

Aquella madrugada, el y yo, lloramos juntos por primera vez. Aquella madrugada, el y yo, dormimos juntos, rozando nuestras manos, cruzando el espacio que había entre ambas camas.

Cuando me desperté y le vi, aun sumido en un apacible sueño, supe que no podría abandonarlo. Ya había renunciado a ciertas cosas importantes por el. A la mierda entonces con todo. Supe también que me enfrentaría al infierno mismo, cuando Kaney Ackerman entro por la puerta de la habitación, mirándome con esos oscuros pozos sin vida que el llamaba ojos.

-Oh, veo que no te moriste.

Le sonreí, sarcástico.—Siempre has sido único para señalar lo que ya es obvio.

-Mocoso insolente.

Asentí.-¿Necesitas algo mas? Como podrás deducir también, me encuentro algo cansado por la pelea en la que me metí.

-Te metiste por imbécil. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

-Me temo que tu y yo somos mas diferentes de lo que ya de por si pensábamos, padre.

-Por supuesto que si. Mira que nadie de mi familia nunca habría causado semejante desastre para salvar a una puta...—Quizás fue porque apenas hacia unas horas que yo había conocido lo que era el odio. Lo que fuese, pero su sabor y ardor relamió mi estomago cuando lo escuche pronunciar aquello.

Nunca, ni cuando el muy aficionado a llamarme vergüenza familiar le daba por llamar puta a mi madre, me había sentido de esa manera.—Oh, parece que te has molestado. ¿Es que acaso dije alguna mentira?

Le sonreí con sorna.—Lo que dices no son solo mentiras, es pura mierda.

-Cuidado Levi, mucho cuidado. Yo no soy la puta para soportarte tus estupideces.

-Eso lo comprendo, así que te invito a que te largues y me dejes seguir descansando. Por si no te has enterado ya tengo las costillas fracturadas.

-Debieron de haberte matado en cuanto te metiste a defender a la puta...—Miro a Eren de tal manera, que la fuerza del odio me hizo incorporarme de golpe. Me miro, sonriente.-Cuida tus putas palabras.

-En fin, vine aquí para ver si la vergüenza de mi familia seguía viva, y como bien dicen por ahí, hierba mala nunca muere…

Escupí a sus pies, dolorido.—Lárgate si ya me viste vivo.

-No has terminado de estudiar. He pagado un soborno del tamaño del culo de la puta para salvarte de una expulsión.

-Pues gastaste en vano, imbécil. No me quedare en este puto lugar para ver como a mi amigo lo trapean por el suelo.

-¿Tu amigo? ¿Ahora así le llaman a las perras que dan el culo a cualquiera?

Sabrá Jesús de Nazaret como coños yo me puse de pie, pero lo hice. Y cuando me coloque frente a el, cubriendo el cuerpo de mi amigo de su tétrica mirada le contemple sin titubeos.—Largo de aquí…

Kaney riò.-¿No me has oído? ¡Que te largues!

En ese momento, Eren despertó, sobresaltado. Hanji apareció por la puerta, alarmada. Cuando vio a mi padre, sus ojos castaños se llenaron de rencor.—Por favor, señor Ackerman. Levi necesita descansar.

Kaney bufo. Se dio la media vuelta y avanzo hasta la salida.—Procura no morirte. Aun llevas mi apellido, no quiero que se diga que un hijo mío murió en una reyerta provocada por una puta…

Grite, enfurecido antes de abalanzarme en su contra. Irvin apareció de sorpresa, sujetándome por debajo de los hombros, zarandeándome, sorprendido.-¡Levi, cálmate ya!

-¡Pues que se largue! ¿No me has oído, bastardo? ¡Lárgate, lárgate ya mismo!

-Levi...—La voz endeble de Eren me calmo de inmediato. Me gire a verle y sonreí. No quería perturbarlo.—Lo siento, te he despertado. Buenos días, Eren.

El me sonrió y entonces el encuentro con el bastardo que me engendró, quedo en el olvido.

-No debes de hacer eso, ángel. Es tu padre.

-Es un cabrón de mierda. Duerme un poco mas, Eren. Debes descansar.

Hanji le tomo de la mano con tal dulzura, que Eren se sonrojo. Que bonito se veía.—El enanito tiene razón, pequeño. Debes descansar para ponerte fuerte.

Sonreí ante la escena de esos dos. Sospechaba que se llevarían bien.

-Estas loco, Levi.

-Y tu eres idiota. No estoy de humor, rubia…

-¿Cómo harás ahora? No creo que quieras regresar después de que media universidad sabe que andas juntándote con uno que tiene la enfermedad.

-Vaya, al parecer tu única neurona ha tenido la decencia de funcionar ahora. Enhorabuena.

-Hablo enserio.

-¿Te parece que bromeo? Por si no lo has visto, Irvin estoy hasta el cuello de mierda. Pero no por eso voy a dejar de lado a Eren. No lo puedo dejar.

-Kaney te matara cuando sepa que dejaste la carrera.

-Algún día tendría que enfrentarme a la muerte. Que mejor que lo haga ante una cara familiar.

-¿Te hace gracia todo esto? ¿Es que no comprendes?

-Es exactamente porque comprendo que se que no dejare a Eren. Es mi amigo, Irvin. Piensa lo que quieras, pero respeta esto, por favor.

-Levi…

-No, Irvin, no. Que venga lo que deba venir. Al fin y al cabo, todos vamos para el mismo sitio, ¿a que si, Hanji?

Hanji, cómplice completamente mía, asintió. La frase que pronuncio en perfecto francés, hizo al rubio comprender que yo no estaba de juego. Todo tipo de juego quedo aparte cuando decidí ayudar a Eren.— _N_ _é pour mourir, mon cheri (1)…_

Mikasa tenia razón, el mundo era cruel. Cruel como ninguno, y eso lo comprendí en aquel momento en el cual me enzarce a puro golpe contra esas asquerosas excusas de humanidad. Era cruel como para lastimar a un ser inocente. Era muy cruel, y eso lo había aprendido justo ayer en medio de una pelea en la cual me dejaron en claro que tan brutal podía ser la vileza con la que daña incluso a los que no cargan con ningún pecado. A los que se equivocaron y llevan una penitencia que peca de injusta.

Y como dijo Hanji, nacimos para morir. Todos tendremos ese final, todos vamos por la misma senda. Pero si de algo estaba incluso mas seguro que mis dos nuevas lecciones aprendidas, era que aunque bien era el final para todos en esa asquerosa serie de desventuras que uno llama vida, yo le pondría difícil a esa cabrona de huesos vestida de negro que batallaría para quitarme a mi amigo. Haría cuanto estuviese en mi mano para hacerlo vivir. Para que antes de que llegue el final el hubiese podido probar la calidez que tanto busca y que aun así, se encuentra en su interior.

Y la ultima, esta vez mirando los bonitos ojos verdes de mi amigo era de que por mas cruel, brutal y vil que pueda ser la vida, también era hermosa. Irremediable, irrevocable y enloquecedoramente hermosa.

 **Continuara.**

 **-(1) Nacimos para morir, en frances.**

 **Espero que este capitulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas. De verdad, espero que sea suficiente.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **-Yenessis Kutsenova Tetsuya.** Gracias por leer mi historia y tomarte la molestia de dejar tu opinion. Tu comentario, fue el primero. Gracias de nuevo

 **-haneko-chan.** Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado mi historia. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla y te confieso que a mi tambien Lana me ha traido en un remolino sin final de inspiracion. A veces escribo y escribo y al final me cuesta algo de trabajo ordenarlo todo. Muchisimas gracias

 **-** **flywithbeatles.** Es un gran honor que mi historia sea de tu agrado. Muchisimas gracias por darle una pequeña oportunidad. Es algo que te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazon corazonesco.

 **-Mercurio17.** A ti si que Dios te tiene una nube reservada para ti sola con yaoi y galletas incluidas. Muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, lo valoro como no tienes idea y espero que este capitulo haya sido decente. Recibe desde mi mente un ataque telequinetico que te obligue a contuar Mamma Mia!. Un abrazo super grande, Mercury ;)!

 **-Genevive Phantomhive.** No tienes ni idea lo mucho que agradezco tu apoyo no solo en este, sino en varios de mis pateticos fics. Muchas gracias por las oportunidades que le has dado a mis historias, espero que sea de tu agrado la continuacion. Te saldran alas por tu bondad !

 **-Guest.** Parcera, gracias por pasarte por mi espacio, eres un sol.

 **Un abrazo muy grande y un agradecimiento aun mas de Elisa Lancaster!**


End file.
